


Good Morning

by madeirablue



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Lazy morning in bed.





	Good Morning

Jane traced a line down Petra’s spine. Her lips quirked when she felt a shiver travel across her lover’s body. Nuzzling into blonde curls, lush full lips trailed along a warm neck.

“Morning, Peter.” Jane husked.

With a light laugh, Petra turned in Jane’s arms a pleased hum slipping out as their bare breasts brushed, “Morning, Pookie.”

A look of distaste washed over Jane’s face. “Uh-uh. Nope. No Pookie. Gotta draw the line on that one.”

“No? Hmm…” Petra pressed little kisses all over Jane’s face making them both giggle. “Honeybuns? Snookums? Pumpkin? Sugar-”

Jane flipped Petra onto her back and grasped her hands pressing them above her head. Eyes twinkling with sin gazed into Petra’s igniting a fierce ache low in her belly.

Jane tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth before whispering, “How about we find something better for your mouth to do than come up with silly names.”

Petra swallowed harshly. Blue eyes darkening. Pupils dilating with desire. Her tongue flicking out to wet suddenly dry lips. “What do you have in mind?”

Guiding Petra’s hands down to her hips, Jane leaned down capturing soft lips in a rough kiss, before releasing her mouth to glide her body up Petra’s. Silky skin sliding together hard nipples lightly catching against the contour of one another’s body before moving to settle herself atop Petra. Her thighs framing the breathtaking sight of her girlfriend’s beautiful face between her legs.

Arching a dark eyebrow, “I’m confident you can figure something out.”

Hands squeezed rounded hips Petra gasped raggedly. She felt a clenching between her legs as she took in the lightly muscled body, heaving breasts capped with tight dark nipples, messy curls spilling around shoulders, and dark eyes practically glowing with desire. Jane’s body never failed to ratchet her arousal to soaring heights. With a whimper, Petra surged into Jane’s slick pussy. Her mouth sucking greedily at the wetness clinging to plump lips. Jane gasped harshly her hand reached down to clutch at blonde strands as she rocked into Petra’s mouth.

Eyes closing in pleasure at the taste flooding her mouth she drew her lover’s swollen clit between her lips. Tongue lashing across the sensitive tip. One hand on Jane’s ass moving with every buck of her hips, the other caressed upwards to a full breast. Trapping a nipple Petra tugged in counterpoint to each lash of her tongue and moan reverberating her clit.

“Fuck! Petra…that’s so good. S-so good, baby.” Jane was lost to Petra’s touch. Riding the high of pleasure surging through her body. Glancing down into blue eyes just when Petra’s tongue pressed under the hood of her clitoris Jane went still just before her orgasm washed over her.

“Petra! Oh god! Fuck yes!” Jane cried out. Hand slapping the headboard forcefully, head thrown back, pussy spasming with each stroke of Petra’s tongue.

Petra pressed wet kisses to her lover’s body as she eased herself up between her girlfriend and headboard. Hands stroking a damp back while warm breath panted against her neck.

“JR?” Petra breathed out.

“Hmm.” Jane hummed lazily.

She pulled back slightly taking Petra in a hungry kiss. At the taste of herself on Petra’s lips, Jane lightly grasped Petra’s neck arching it back to scrape her teeth down her throat. Perfect white teeth biting down on a prominent clavicle then sucking roughly.

“J-ja-ane,” Petra gasped. “No marks.”

Jane moved back her hands curving around supple thighs as she quickly pulled Petra down to lie flat on her back.

Lips curved into a wicked smirk. “Oh, I am definitely going to leave my mark.”

Full lips and sharp teeth nipped and sucked a bruise on her breast and Petra found herself not giving a damn about being marked.

End.


End file.
